


Win-win

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared looks good in a tie. Now the rest of the office found out just how good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for j2_prompts on lj

.

It's such a pretty picture, Jensen can't blame Alona for staring. Or Dani. He's a bit surprised that Aldis is staring as well, but maybe he's just jealous of Jared's impressive physique. Because really, Jared's chest, it’s a work of art. No sculptor could have done this better.

Unfortunately the office is not really the place to show off a naked chest, but how the hell was Jensen supposed to know that the blinds in their office were of such a crappy quality they'd come crashing down with the smallest contact.

“Shit,” Jared breathes out, his cheeks turning bright red. “Shit, shit, shit.”

He turns away from the window and starts rooting around the floor for his shirt. And Jensen is really glad the rest of the office can't see what he’s seeing now, because Jared's naked ass as he's bending over is so very beautiful and not something Jensen wants to share. Ever.

“Relax, Jared. It’s not like they saw anything.”

“Oh no.” Jared gets up, face bright red, and pulls on his shirt before fishing his pants off Jensen’s chair. “Except how everyone knows that we fucked in the office.”

Jensen snorts. “I don't think anyone is really surprised.”

“Nope, we're not,” Dani yells from outside.

“But dude, I thought you'd make him work for it longer,” Aldis shouts. “I had my money on next Thursday.”

If possible, Jared turns even redder and hastily zips up his dress pants.

Jensen opens his door and looks incredulously at his co-workers. “You had a fucking pool going?”

He gets a row of unrepentant grins.

“Well, it's been awhile since you tried so hard to get into someone's pants and Jared really gave you a run for your money.” Alona smirks at him.

Dani's smirk is even bigger, when she says, “You might wanna zip yourself up there before the boss shows up.”

Jensen slams his door shut again and zips up his pants.

Jared is fully dressed again in his dark blue suit, accentuating his broad shoulders. His hair is still a bit messy – fucked out – and way too long for a lawyer, but then there are a lot of non-lawyery things about Jared.

The way he blushes, so cute. And the way he laughs, so loud and open. The way he smiles, all dimpled and pretty.

Jared is so far from the stereotype of a lawyer, the first time he had come into Jensen's office, shook his hand and said, “Hi, I'm Jared Padalecki, I'll be the law consultant on the Rogerson take over,” Jensen had thought his birthday had come early and the office had pooled together to get him a stripper.

Which was the only explanation why he had leered so openly at Jared, practically eye fucking him over his desk, and had drawled, “Well, pleasure to meet you, Jared, and why don’t we start with taking some clothes _off_.”

Thankfully Jared had gotten over Jensen's asshole behavior, shooting back as good as he got, and their flirty banter had been better than any lap dance.

Which had led to Jared finally giving in after weeks of foreplay. It was rather unfortunate that the blinds had come crashing down, when Jensen was just about to push into Jared's hot ass and all their efforts to be quiet had been in vain, since they were suddenly exposed to the whole office looking on.

“Maybe we could continue this later tonight. At my place?” Jensen asks.

“Dude, just use the janitorial closet,” Chad's voice sounds from outside.

“For what?” a new voice asks, and silence falls over the office. Jared groans quietly and Jensen tries to straighten his tie.

He takes a deep breath and steps out to face his boss.

Mr. Morgan is standing in front of his door, eying his employes warily, who are all still standing around in front of Jensen’s office and trying to look innocent or busy, failing spectacularly at both.

“Uhm well,” Chad stutters out and Dani looks awkwardly to the ground.

“Well, Mr. Morgan, this is a very recent development, and of course-”

Mr. Morgan's eyes snap to Jensen and Jared coming out of Jensen's office and his eyes widen.

“They finally get to it, _today_ , and you don't tell me?”

“What?” Jared and Jensen say in unison, while Aldis sighs and gets out a box from under his desk.

“It's just not fair,” he mumbles as he hands Mr. Morgan the bills.

Their boss just grins and winks at Jensen. “Well, I think this calls for a celebratory drink. Tonight, eight o'clock in the Ferryman. First-” He looks down at the bills in this hand, then up again, “two rounds are on me!”

There is general whooping in the office and Jensen leans into Jared's shoulder. “I think we should leave after the first one.”

Jared shudders, but shakes his head. “Don't think I can wait that long. Wait ten minutes and then come to the janitor's closet.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
